


Sonnets

by nomisunrider, Radiolaria



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From onaperduamedee Blog, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, First Time, Illustrations, Intimacy, Kissing, Making Out, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisunrider/pseuds/nomisunrider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: Joy wells up in Philippa’s chest now, rising higher and higher until it finally bubbles over and cascades through her limbs, her face, every corner of her body. She grins and pulls Michael’s face in to kiss her hard and firm, reveling in the crazy, insane idea that she is here, they both are.An unforgettable kiss from nomisunrider's stupendousAcross The Stars.





	Sonnets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomisunrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisunrider/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Across The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761715) by [nomisunrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisunrider/pseuds/nomisunrider). 



> If I have to fight Tumblr's censorhip here, I will.

> “Were she in a different mood, Philippa thinks she might compose sonnets on the warmth of her love’s skin, whole stanzas to the sparkles in her berry-brown eyes, poetry elegizing the starlight that glows from each and every ringlet of her hair…
> 
> ‘You’re beautiful…’
> 
> It takes Philippa a moment to realize that she is not the one who said it.”


End file.
